The past haunts us all
by MadameBubblegoth
Summary: Raven,Kerli and Cassie are vampires that have moved to L.A. after many years of traveling. One day Raven sees a man who seems so familar to her and she makes it her mission to know from where. When other vampires appear,she must protect everyone around her. Note: Also features Tokio Hotel


__Dublin 1863__

_She stood outside the burning building with the young girl holding her waist tightly as tears streamed down the little girls face. "Come on you can trust me". The young girl looked up at the woman before taking her arms from around her waist and took one of the woman's slender hands. They walked down the streets of Dublin to a house that was adjoined to others. The woman knocked on the door and a blonde woman opened the door. "Raven, what happened and who is this?". The woman's accent wasn't Irish at all but Estonian. Raven walked in and knelt down in front of the girl, wiping the tears from her face. "Would you like some water?". The young girl said nothing and nodded her head, Raven smiled and walked into the kitchen and appeared with a glass of water. The other woman was still in the hall while the girl was in the living room. "Why is she here, she's an eight year old human". "Kerli,her family were just killed in a fire. She was dead too, but I brought her back to life". "You know you will have to turn her soon" Kerli took the glass from Ravens hand and walked in to the little girl. Raven followed her and they watched the girl drinking the water. "What is your name sweetie" Kerli asked looking at the girl. "Cassandra and thank you for the water". "You are very welcome. You will have to live with us now". "I know" the girl looked at the ground sadly. "There is something you should know. We are not like other woman". "How?". "We are vampires and we will have to turn you, if you keep staying here". Cassandra looked up at the two women in horror. "Please don't turn me. Not now". Raven looked at Kerli and then at Cassandra. "Then when".She knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes. "When I am twenty, on my birthday". "We will keep you to that promise". Cassandra smiled and hugged Raven and then Kerli. "Thank you"._

__London 1875__

"_Happy birthday Cassandra". Cassandra looked up from her bed and saw Ravens jet black hair and Kerli. "Raven, will you show her the gift and stop coming in backwards".Kerli looked at Raven who then walked in holding a beautiful red and gold dress. "It took us a long time, but we did it" Raven looked at Cassandra who got up out of her bed and took the dress out of her hands. "It's so beautiful, thank you". "Also you will need this". Kerli held out a necklace, similar to the one that she and Raven wore. "Today is the day". "I know, could I get changed then". "Of course". Raven and Kerli left the room while Cassandra got into her new dress. _

_A little bit later Raven knocked on the door and opened it seeing Cassandra on the bed. "Are you ready?". Cassandra nodded and Raven sat down next to her. "It will hurt a little bit". Cassandra said nothing and puled her dark hair away from her neck. Raven leaned in and gently bit Cassandras neck, Cassandra gasped as Raven drank her blood. Raven let go of Cassandras neck and bit into her own wrist letting blood flow. "You have to drink this". Cassandra leaned over and bit down onto Ravens wrist. "Ow. Ok Cassandra that hurts. You can stop". Cassandra pulled away from Raven and wiped her face, Raven looked at her wrist which now healed. "If you want to go on your own and be a vampire, you can". Raven walked over to the door. "I don't want to, you are the only family I have, you are like a sister to me". Cassandra ran over and hugged her tight. "I promise to keep you safe" Raven smiled and stroked Cassandras hair._

_Los Angeles 2013_

"Raven are you awake?". "I am now Kerli". Raven got out of her bed and looked at Kerli, who had her ice blonde hair in pigtails. "Well,Cassie is gone to work and I am going a head to the shop to open up. I'll see you there". Raven waved at Kerli before she left the room. Raven got up and walked over to her wardrobe. Her style changed with the times but she always had corsets. She quickly picked out a pair of black ripped jeans and a red and black striped vest. She changed quickly and walked over to her dresser,she picked up her necklace and placed it on her. This necklace was worn by all female vampires who wanted to appear human. She smiled as she placed red eye-shadow, black eye-liner and black lipstick on. She looked around and found the gloves that matched her top. After straightening her long black hair with orange streaks, she walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She walked over to the kettle and made herself some tea, she walked over to the fridge and noticed a note addressed to her.

"_Raven here are some things to do before you come to the store. Number one get Victim to Villain so I can put it in the music system, number two get our coffee, number three say hi to Cassie for me and four come to the shop. Kerli XxX"._

Raven laughed before she went to drink her tea quickly before picking up her bag and keys and walking out the front door.


End file.
